Mahou High School: Strawberry's Girls
by Princess Chikage
Summary: [UA] Esta fic conta a história das vidas de cinco raparigas que possuem poderes sobrenaturais. À medida que os dias vão passando é que elas se vão apercebendo dos seus poderes! REVIEWS, PLEASE!


**Mahou High School: Strawberry's Girls**

**Prólogo**

- Vá lá! Não pode ser assim tão mau! – exclamou uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos.

- Mas é mau! – gritou um rapaz de cabelo azul escuro acinzentado.

- Eu tomo uma "pílula para depois das relações" e resolve-se tudo. – disse a rapariga.

- Não, Hiromi. Não sem antes teres consultado a tua médica! – gritou outra vez o rapaz.

- Aconteceu, aconteceu, Takao! Foi sem querer! Nós não queríamos que isto acabasse assim, mas… aquilo rompeu-se. – disse a Hiromi.

A Hiromi era uma rapariga morena de olhos rubis. Era uma excelente aluna. Bonita, inteligente, divertida e sonhadora, esta rapariga possuía um charme diferente do das outras raparigas chamando muito a atenção dos rapazes.

Takao era o seu namorado. Tinha os olhos castanhos escuros e era muito bonito. Tinha quase todas as raparigas a seus pés. Não era muito inteligente, mas quando queria impressionar a sua namorada, parecia que tinha a mente de um génio. Mas agora foi a namorada dele que o impressionou quando lhe disse que o seu período menstrual estava atrasado cinco dias após terem tido a sua vigésima sétima relação sexual.

- E agora? O que vou eu dizer à minha mãe? E ao MEU PAI? – gritou o Takao desesperado.

- Olha, podes conformar-te com uma coisa. – disse a Hiromi.

- Com o quê? – perguntou o Takao olhando para a sua namorada com os olhos cheios de esperança pensando que ela lhe ia dizer que afinal tinha sido tudo invenção dela para o assustar.

- A reacção dos meus pais, principalmente a do meu pai, não vai, com certeza, ser melhor que a dos teus! – exclamou a Hiromi.

Esperando outra resposta, o Takao caiu estilo-anime.

- Obrigado pelo conforto, Hiromi. – agradeceu o Takao com uma enorme gota no cimo da sua cabeça.

Estes dois jovens estavam na casa da família Kinomiya, família do Takao. O Takao tinha estado entretido a ver televisão enquanto comida batatas fritas _Lays Onduladas _até a Hiromi ir ter com ele e lhe contar a má notícia.

- T.T Mas isto nunca nos tinha acontecido. Nós temos sempre tanto cuidado! – exclamou o Takao.

- Não te esqueças que desta vez nos descuidamos. – disse a Hiromi. – Foi no teu carro, por isso não tínhamos lá nada.

- ¬¬ Obrigadinho por mo lembrares. – agradeceu o Takao.

- De nada. – respondeu a Hiromi com ar de menina inocente e com uma sorriso de um lado ao outro da face.

**»«»«**

- EU NÃO ACREDITO NISTO! – gritou uma rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- O que foi, amorzinho? – perguntou-lhe um rapaz de cabelos negros que estava com ela.

- EU TIREI UM F NO EXAME DE BIOLOGIA! – gritou outra vez a rapariga.

- Oh amorzinho, isso acontece. – disse o rapaz tentando acalmar a rapariga que se encontrava à sua frente com um papel nas mãos todo amarrotado e ela estava com a face vermelha de tão irritada que estava.

- SÓ A MIM, REI! – gritou a rapariga outra vez.

- Oh Mao, oh meu amorzinho, acalma-te! – exclamou o rapaz cujo nome era Rei.

- EU ESTOU CALMA! – gritou a Mao aos ouvidos do Rei fazendo com que este tremesse todo.

A Mao era uma rapariga morena, com os olhos dourados e era muito bonita. Ela queria ir para medicina e costumava ser a melhor na sua turma até ter tirado um F no exame de biologia. Zangava-se facilmente e dava dores de cabeça a todos os que a contrariavam.

Pelo contrário, o Rei era um lindo rapaz de pele morena e olhos dourados. Era super inteligente e muito calmo. Os seus amigos costumavam dizer que ele tinha uma paciência de santo quando conseguia aturar as birras da sua namorada Mao que ele tanto amava.

- Ok, amorzinho. Se tu o dizes… - disse o Rei.

- E NÃO ME CHAMES AMORZINHO! – gritou a Mao outra vez nos ouvidos do Rei fazendo com que ele ficasse tonto e desmaiasse.

**»«»«**

- Apetece-te morangos, doce? – perguntou uma rapariga de cabelos azuis escuros ao rapaz loiro que se encontrava sentado a seu lado a fazer os trabalhos de casa.

- Hum… com chantilly? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Com chantilly! – concordou a rapariga com um sorriso.

A rapariga levantou-se do seu assento e foi à cozinha buscar morangos com chantilly.

- Cá estão eles. – disse a rapariga enquanto pousava a taça com os morangos na mesa.

- Hum, têm um aspecto fabuloso. – disse o rapaz loiro.

Antes dos dois começarem a comer os morangos, apareceu na sala onde eles estavam, uma senhora que aparentava ser a mãe da rapariga que estava com o rapaz.

- Miriam, Max, quando chegar quero ver os vossos trabalhos de casa feitos. Está bem? – perguntou a senhora.

- Sim, mãe. Não te preocupes. – respondeu a rapariga cujo nome era Miriam.

- Ok. Eu vou às compras e volto daqui a meia-hora. – disse a senhora.

- Sim, mãe. – disse a Miriam.

Por fim, a mãe da Miriam saiu de casa deixando-os a sós.

- Finalmente sozinhos. – disse o Max, o rapaz loiro.

Miriam era uma rapariga muito bonita com os olhos verdes. Era elegante, inteligente, tinha uma personalidade muito forte e adorava ver filmes de comédia.

Já o Max era um rapaz com uns lindos olhos azuis claros. Era muito simpático, extremamente inteligente, muito romântico, sonhador e o príncipe encantado da Miriam, a sua namorada.

- Queres um morango, meu docinho? – perguntou o Max à Miriam.

- Claro! – respondeu a Miriam.

O Max pôs um morango na sua boca e levou-o à boca da Miriam fazendo com que os dois comecem o morango enquanto desfrutavam de um beijo super apaixonado entre os dois.

**»«»«**

- Tens a certeza que essa junção química que fizeste está correcta, Emily? – perguntou um rapaz de cabelos castanhos que usava uns óculos grandes e redondos.

- Eu acho que sim. – respondeu a rapariga de cabelos ruivos.

- Pois eu acho que não. Aqui no livro diz que após a junção de mercúrio isso ficaria com uma cor azulada, mas isso esta com uma cor esverdeada. – disse o rapaz enquanto lia atentamente um livro de química.

- Tens a certeza que não estás a precisar de óculos novos, Kenny? – perguntou a rapariga cujo nome era Emily.

A Emily era uma rapariga de olhos azuis que sonhava em vir a ser uma grande cientista com o seu melhor amigo Kenny. Ela passava horas a fio a estudar fórmulas em livros de química.

Com o Kenny acontecia o mesmo. O seu sonho era ser um grande cientista junto da sua amada, Emily. No entanto, a rapariga ainda não sabia dos sentimentos que o Kenny nutria por ela, pois ele ainda não se havia declarado.

- Hum… Emily? – perguntou o Kenny.

- Sim, Kenny? – perguntou a Emily.

- Porque é que o líquido está a fazer bolhas enormes? – perguntou o Kenny.

- Porque está prestes a explodir? – perguntou a Emily com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

- Resposta acertada. – respondeu o Kenny.

E passados cinco segundos, deu-se uma grande explosão no laboratório onde os dois amigos se encontravam.

**»«»«**

- Muito bem, Kai! Estás a melhorar! – gritou a professora de natação dele.

- Achas mesmo que sim? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelo bicolor quando chegou à "meta".

- Claro que sim, Kai. – respondeu a professora com um sorriso na sua face fazendo com que o rapaz cujo nome era Kai, corasse.

- Estás com febre, Kai? – perguntou a professora de cabelos castanhos.

- Não é nada disso, Misao! – respondeu o Kai mal-humorado.

A professora de natação de Kai cujo nome era Misao, era muito elegante e possuía uns lindos olhos castanhos. Era muito simpática, inteligente e escondia uma enorme paixão pelo seu aluno Kai.

O Kai, de olhos castanhos, também era apaixonado pela sua professora. Possuía um corpo lindo de morrer, era super inteligente, tinha um grande personalidade, mas não era muito simpático com todas as pessoas que lhe apareciam na frente.

- Então podes ir vestir-te. – disse a professora Misao enquanto caminhava em direcção aos balneários femininos.

**No próximo episódio…**

**Hiromi – Meu deus! Aquela coisa rompeu-se enquanto eu e o Takao fazíamos aquilo que toda a gente faz e agora vou ter de fazer o teste! T.T E se der positivo? O.O"**

**»«»«**

**Mao – EU NÃO ACREDITO NISTO! Tirei um F no exame de BIOLOGIA! A professora vai pagar bem caro! Ai vai, vai!**

**»«»«**

**Miriam – Hum… os morangos estavam a saber tão bem que eu e o Max não resistimos… Espero que a minha mãe não volte muito cedo das compras… -.-"**

**»«»«**

**Emily – Aquela explodiu mesmo! E agora quem é que vai pagar aquilo tudo? Espero que não tenha de ser eu! Mas já sei que eu sou sempre a responsável por tudo isto… --"**

**»«»«**

**Misao – O… o meu primeiro beijo? Mas… quem me beijou? TT Espero que tenha sido ele, senão mato o outro que me tocou!**

**Continua**

**N/A: Atenção! As personagens de Bakutten Shoot Beyblade não me pertencem! Deixem reviews, por favor! PLEASE!**

_**Princess Chikage**_


End file.
